Too little, too late
by honeylove90
Summary: When Colby's world is falling apart since her second kiss with Asher and Damon breaking up with her. She decides to get away from Pine Valley for a while. Second story, NO FLAMES! Plz review. slight AsherxColby, ColbyxDamon. Story's better then summary
1. Chapter 1

**Colby feels her whole world is falling apart since she was busted kissing Asher while Damon was watching. Now she feels she has no one to talk to and decides to take a trip, to get away for a while. Happy reading!**

Colby had tears running down her face messing up her make up as she started grabbing her two tan Chanel suitcase, purple traveling bag and starts packing her clothes into them

"I'm so sorry Damon, I'm so sorry" she said whispering as she digged her nails into her arm going slowly to the floor near her bed her cellphone ringged a text above her side using a free hand getting her cellphone, checked her messages and smiled a little got a text from Adam

"Dad, I miss you so much. Things have gone straight to hell since you left.. JR's with Annie, Damon and I are done since I kissed Asher, I feel like my world is falling apart" Colby said to herself

_Flashback_

_"I am so sorry" a teary Colby said looking towards Damon_

_"for which part? lying to me then or lying to me now" A mad Damon said as he walked by her_

_"No,I wasn't lying"_

_"Save it. He already kissed you once I am suppose to believe that it happened the second time. How long has this been going on?" he looked back coldly_

_"I swear to you there's nothing on between with me and there was one kiss before that was it!" Colby said being more upset_

_" makes me feel , you, were kissing him back!" He's anger started to boiled_

_"What?no I wasn't"_

_Damon laughed sarcasim _

_"I was standing right there. Before you were like 'Oh he kissed me, I wanted nothing to do it'-"_

_"I didn't want anything to do with-" She started to yell back_

_"Okay. but this time?"_

_"I don't know it just happened"_

_"Because you wanted it to!"_

_"No. because everything is so messed up between us!" Colby yelled the truth_

_"That's your excuse?" Damon asked serious joking tone "No wonder you were all over me before. When I was push things out work with your mom, you were looking for a fight" _

_"You know that's not true" said as letting her guard down_

_"Any reason to run to Asher"_

_"It wasn't an act Damon, I wasn't looking for a fight"_

_"Oh. he so he was good at making you feel better"_

_"You know, you know, it wasn't like that"_

_"Then what was it like?" he exploeded at Colby_

_"I don't know, I was upset and Asher was there for me"_

_"Right, right, so he was there. So if Lucretia had been in here you would've been kissing her?"_

_"You know that's not true!"_

_"Everything I have done!" Damon snapped worse "Waiting tables, getting my GED, taking the job with Liza, it was all about you! To make you proud of me, convince you I was good enough for you, that use dating wasn't a mistake"_

_Colby's jaw dropped shocked at his words"I never thought we were a mistake"_

_"Either did I.. until right now" he said coldly breathed out_

_Damon stormed out of the living room leaving the mansion and leaving a broken heart Colby to more tears to cry_

_End flashback_

Having that memory engraving her mind, her heart and soul. That damage her worse then the past events happened in her life

Colby dailed Adam's number

"Hi Dad, how are you and Brooke? I'm really happy for you.." she said breaking down again "I was hoping if I can stay with Brooke and you for a while. Things haven't been so great and I feel like there's no one else to go to anymore.. really just need to get away" Colby sighed the smiled "Really? Thank you so much Dad and I'm packing right now.. I'll be at the airport, please don't tell JR, Marissa, Scott, or Mom about this. See you in a few hours" hangs up the phone

She finished putting her of her night clothes, her garments, purple slik robe, and socks closing one suitcase. Grabbed the other suitcase starts putting her jeans, shirts, dresses, shorts and jewerly closing it lightly. Then grabbing her purple traveling bag putting all her make-up, perfums, hairbrush, blow dryer, and shoes zipping the bag. Had her things set up last but no least grabs her cellphone charger into her purse.

"I guess, this is it" Colby said turning the lights to her bedroom, having both hands on the handles of her suitcase with her bag hanging from suitcase. Closing her door and makes her way down the hallways to downstairs, making sure no one sees her. Grabbing her bags with her down the stairs to the ground into opening the front door having one last look to the mansion and turned her back closed the door behind her.

Liza kept herself busy by going through paperwork in her office focusing the court case against Erica putting David in a coma. Having a natural feeling, still having Damon somewhat working with in his office desk outside her office typing in notes and facts on the computer had the door open

"Mayor Blanco, I have everything under control. I promise I will win the case for David, you have my word" Liza said speaking strong then hanging up the phone

Damon comes walking in with folders in his hands standing a foot away from Liza's desk

"Here's everything typed and highlighted you wanted. I'm not going to let what happened between us interfer with professional wise" he said speaking truthful being strong

"What we did was a mistake and didn't have the guts to tell Colby"

"She said you already talked to her abou-"

"It wasn't about that, she forgives me of what I did to her in the past. I couldn't tell Colby, you should have seen her eyes she looked like she cried herself to sleep. I can't break her heart" Liza said having small tears in her eyes wiping them away

"Neither can I, she isn't the only one crying asleep" he said under her breath

The telephone rings

"Liza Colby" she answered putting the call on speaker

"Liza, it's JR"

"Why are you calling?"

"Have you seen Colby?"

"No, I haven't since yesterday" Liza said started to become worry

Damon's eyes almost pop out being worried

"She's gone. All of belongings are missing" JR said being concern

Both of their hearts sinked down to their stomachs

"Marissa and AJ told me they were on their way to the mansion to pick up AJ's overnight bag for this weekend and Marissa went to Colby's room to see if she was there... nothing's in sight. Her car is in the driveway still there, called Asher to see if he's seen her and he said he havent seen her since this morning. We looking everywhere"

"Have you called Adam about this?"

"I tried to but leads up to a voicemail. I'll call if anything else comes up" JR said being serious

"Please do. I'll call Adam right now" Liza ended the call pressed off the speaker

"I feel so sick right now" Damon said as he turned pale in seconds pulled out his cellphone dailing his girlfriend's number going straight to voicemail

_"Hi, you reached Colby Chanlder. Sorry I can't pick up the phone right now but please leave a bref messsage, name and number. I'll call back as soon as possible. Have a nice day"_

"Colby, it's Damon. Please call me when you get this I'm worry about you.. there's something I should have told you yesterday just please call me back" he said almost breaking down in tears hanging up his cellphone as he walks out having his hands in his hair

Liza breathed out being nervous then picking up the phone and dailed Adam's number

"Please, Please pick up Adam" she said under her breath tapped her hands on her desk

Like it, Love it, Hate it?

NO FLAMES!

Please review. Reviews are great! :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for updating.. life's been busy and promise to keep this story. I can't believe the show is ending, hate ABC and Disney**_

* * *

Colby makes her way to the airport lobby with a ticket in her hand and had her other hand on the suitcases. Taking a seat in chair and waiting for her plane to aboard

"_Yeah, things would be good to get away and think straight"_ she thought to herself waiting to aboard the plane.

Looks through her phone to see her text messages and missed calls. She rolled her eyes sighting as she pressed dial one to listen to her voice mail

"_Hey sis, Where are you at? I'm starting to get worried sick about you. Liza's worried out of her mind; Asher's looking around town for you. Just please call me when you get this" JR said being worried_

Colby rolled her eyes and leans back to her seat

"_Wow, he's worried? That's a shocker and thought all he cared about that psycho bitch girlfriend Annie" _she commented on her thought. Listening to the next message

"_Colby, Please call me back! I've been trying to reach you since Wednesday now hearing from JR that your missing. Your father hasn't called back yet.. call me for anything and I'll answer your call anytime. Please be safe, I love you" Liza said letting her guard down sounded if she was crying_

She shrugged her shoulders not wanting to deal anyone right now

"I just want to see Brooke and my dad, that's all I want right now"

A mysterious figure comes through the gate and starts walking through the lobby with a Bluetooth headset in her right ear, walking over to Colby

"Don't worry, I found her" the mystery woman figure said

* * *

"Oh my dear, oh my stars" said Opal as she walks into Krystal's having a worried fit shaking her head walking up to Krystal

"Here's a re-fill ma'am" Krystal said with a small walking away from a table as she heads back of the bar then turns around seeing Opal being worried

"Opal, what's wrong? You look like someone went missing" she said

"How very right you are. I had a feeling in my vibes that someone we know just suddenly took off!" Opal said threw her hands in the air

"I'm sure it's nothing to bad, I hope" Krystal breaths out leaned her elbows to the bar top

Marissa came walking in with AJ in front of her as the enter through the restaurant

"Where's aunt Colby? I miss her" AJ said having a sad look on his face

She bends down to his level and looked in his eyes

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm sure Colby's just shopping or visiting her friends in Lainview. She'll come back soon, maybe she's visiting somewhere" Marissa said with a cheerful smile placed a hand on his shoulder then standing back up. "You should go to the back if Kathy has any gummy bears for you"

"Alright" he said with a sad look on his face as he ran into the backroom

Marissa sights and stands back up to her feet walking over to her mom and Opal

"I didn't want to say this in front of AJ, Colby's missing"

"What? What do you mean she's gone?" Krystal asked being concern for Jenny's godmother

"When did this happen? What are JR, Adam, and Liza are saying about this?" Opal asked with her eyes almost coming out

She sighted combed her hair with her hand

"I was coming into the mansion this morning to pick up AJ's stuff for him to sleep over at my place. I was really worried about Colby since she was depressed about something she couldn't tell me about. I walked to her room see if she was there and no sight of her, the room was cleaned out:" Marissa said turned her head then turned to see them. "JR is starting to lose it, Liza I can imagine is feeling right now but maybe she cares about more of her work then her only daughter.

"That's not like her, she wouldn't take off without no one knowing" Krystal told the truth

"Well something must have happened to make her leave" Marissa said shrugging her shoulders

"I will pray that she'll come back" Opal said sighted shaking her head

* * *

In confusion Asher takes a seat at the bar with a small laptop getting work done for JR and meeting up with Caleb to try getting along with his father

"Can I have some Gin" he said to the female bartender as she grabbed a glass and poured him a glass

"Thanks" Asher smiled as she walked away

An article reading Tempo from Chandler Enterprises website

_Chandler Heiress gone missing_

Asher rolled his eyes as he started reading the small article to himself

_Chandler heiress, Colby Chandler has left Pine Valley with no explanation leaving company owner JR Chandler to fall to the cracks. Colby is to part owner/Share holder of Chandler Enterprises including working on Public Relations with Annie Novak Chandler. No word from president of enterprises Adam Chandler or former head writer of Tempo Brooke English on the whereabouts of Miss Chandler. _

His cellphone rings answering the call

"Are you reading the article about Colby, she better not be doing this to get attention" JR said raised his voice

"I know she wouldn't do this.." Asher said knowing why she might have left "I'll try keep calling her until she picks up"

"We better hope she does before something else happens" JR hangs up with Asher hangs up his phone

"_I know why Colby left, she left because of me. Damon wouldn't believe a damn word either of us would say" _he thought to himself

* * *

Damon walked through the park being worried and mad about everything that just happened. He kicked his shoes to the ground being frustrated calling Colby again

"_Hi this is Colby; sorry I couldn't get to the phone right now. Please leave a message after_ _the tone and I will call back. Thanks bye"_

He sighted wanted to her voice

"Hey, it's me again. Why did you take off so fast without telling anybody where you at? I'm worried sick, are you okay? Are you in danger? Are you Safe?" he said being breathless then breathing in. "Just call me when you get this. I love you" hangs up his cellphone and takes a seat on a bench

Covered his face with his hands then going up combing through his hair

"Only if you know the truth, it's killing me on the instead" Damon said talking under his breath then looked at the sky

* * *

Annie's walking around the mansion living room with a grin glued to her face being happy that JR's little bratty sister is gone

"This is just what I wanted. Adam's gone, Brooke hasta la vista, and now Colby so sad that you left" she said in a fake tone walking into the main living room. "Nope! Talk about being in paradise now" she laughed.

Takes a seat near the fireplace seeing a picture of Colby made her rolled her eyes. Reaching to the picture frame, purposing letting it fall to the ground

"_Oops! Clumsy me" _She thought in her mind

JR comes running into the living room

"What dropped?" he asked being concern

Annie stands up with her hand out pretending

"I had my hand out and accidently knocked over a frame over, I'm sorry" she acted being apologetic

JR walks over to where the frame, picking up the glass showing it was sister's picture was knocked over. He sighted then breathes out

"I'm sure Colby will be back before we know it plus she wouldn't want Enterprises to start heading downhill" Annie lied rolled her eyes as she placed her hands on his shoulders lightly picking up from the ground

"No she wouldn't" He cleared his throat standing to his feet looking into his girlfriend eyes "Make sure that the press will not chew this up, Chandler to be back on top" JR kisses her as Annie kissed back

"You have my word" she smiled then looked at the broken frame for a second taking the broke frame in her hands

"Also" JR turned around to face Annie "Can you get a new frame please?"

"Of course I will" she placed a fake smile on her face as he leaves

Annie rolled her eyes again as threw the picture into the small trash bin and takes a seat on the sofa

"Life is _So _right now" she said to herself as she laughed

* * *

Colby bounced her leg a little being bored

"_Flight 728 to New York City is now boarding, Flight 728 to New York City is now boarding" _said the intercom

"Finally" she said getting up from her seat as she gets up, grabbing her purse

The mysterious woman comes walking forward to the crow

"Colby Chandler" she said

As she turned around

"Yes?" Colby said as she recognized the person's figure and voice showing in light

"Long time, no see" Brooke said with a smile

"Brooke? Oh my god!" being shocked returned a smile rose on her lips

* * *

Reviews= are great! ^-^


End file.
